


A lot can happen in 5 hours

by HBNDoubleD



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Showers, Sleep assault, Voyeurism, artifact, magical artifact, shower masturbation, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBNDoubleD/pseuds/HBNDoubleD
Summary: Pete plays with the 'Durational Spectrometer' and discovers something juicy in the warehouse.





	1. In the B&B

**Author's Note:**

> The D.S. comes up as early as episode 4 and is used *frequently* through the show...I always wondered how tight of a control was on it because it could **EASILY** be used for nefarious means.
> 
> Also side note: It was in that same episode that Pete revealed that his sister taught him how to read lips which gave both the WH13 writers and this one the ease of explaining how anyone is supposed to know what anyone is saying.

 

           Pete’s feet pounded down the stairs as he called out the various names of the various women in his life. He knew Artie was out on a ping, but everyone else should be here--with H.G. moving back in, it was a full house--so why couldn’t he find a single person to make him a scone? “Myka! Claudia! Leena!...Helena?”

           He glanced around the kitchen and the den but he was completely alone--unless Mrs. Fredrick decided to appear. He winced his face as he tried it--he was pretty sure she could make a ‘mean’ scone. “Mrs. Fredrick?” he flinched and spun around instinctively, but was still alone.

           “Damn. Where’d you all go?”

           His gaze eventually fell on the Durational Spectrometer or as he referred to it as the speedometer gun on acid. His head tilted in consideration. It was easy to set and as he focused the time backwards to the full five hour limit, it was clear the girls had gotten the jump on him. Pointing it at the front door watching Leena and Helena wave goodbye to Claudia and Myka; he read ‘see you soon’ on Leena’s lips.

           “What are y’all up to?” he wondered aloud.

           Focusing it on them he saw Claudia say ‘I won’t be too long, meet you down here when you’re done.’

           Myka responded with her stern face, “I won’t be either, but remember DON’T WAKE PETE!”

           “Dude I know, mouse fart on cotton and all that.” Claudia smiled.

 

           Before his curiosity was merely perked, but now he was beginning to think they were up to no good. He followed behind the spectral images of Myka and Claudia--nearly forgetting to open Myka’s door as he followed her within. His heart raced as he quietly slid the door open, afraid that she would indeed be inside (even though he had knocked pretty loudly before). But when she slid her pajama bottoms down his heart beat for different reasons.

           He averted his eyes momentarily, remembering that she wasn’t here to catch him, to scold him, to stretch her neck out in fury. When he looked back she was fully naked and striding into the bathroom, out of sight. He really wanted to be the good guy, to fast forward the spectrometer--but he had a good vibe and knew a golden opportunity when he saw one.

           Nervously he plotted towards the bathroom--silent and alone--yet he was fully immersed in the scene that happened nearly five hours ago. The tint to everything was a surreal reddish tone, but even still it managed to capture the details of her body that he has come to memorize--the pieces that he had only imagined about was more than he could’ve.

           She tested the water and eventually plunged her body within and got straight to her cleansing--utilizing an impressive assortments of oils, soaps, shampoos, lotions, and what he could only describe as ‘an artifacty-kind of pumice stone’ that seemed to glow, and make her skin do the same.

           “I knew she was doing something new.” He said aloud.

           True to her word she was out of there in record time, toweling herself down and beginning her morning routine. Pete was rock hard and nearly forcing himself out of the boxer flap. He turned the device off and wiped his face. He was sweating and breathing heavy--the solitude--the re actualized solitude felt good.

           It wasn’t long however before his curiosity reared again. With a raised eyebrow he reversed the time until he saw Myka stripping down once more--this time from directly in front of him. But instead of reliving it he walked back into the hallway and followed the Claudia spectre.

           Her room was locked up tight, but Pete still had Artie’s codebreaker so he found himself striding confidently within.

            _WHAM!_

           “OOF!”

           He grabbed his gut in agony as the wind was taken straight from his lungs...the girl had booby-trapped her door. “Clever little minx.” he whispered as he stepped within. He refocused the tool and spotted her just trodding directly into the bathroom, so he left her room dark and stepped over all the piles of clothing.

           Flipping the light on, he saw her bent over with her ass pointed directly at him, fumbling with a stereo. Soon it was clear that she got it on because her hips began to sway--he found himself moving closer. She danced her way to the shower and in rhythm to whatever her jam was began to unlayer her clothes.

           Her body was lithe and lean, her breasts youthful and perky, her muscles tight and her pubis bare; something he hadn’t ever imagined. He leaned in closer. She dived under a cabinet on her knees, tucking her feet under her butt and spreading her pussy--he followed in earnest. At some point he realized that his other hand was gripping fiercely around his member.

           A box she withdrew, something wooden and old and (again) _artifacty._ She hesitated as she stood again, placing a hand on the box. He was able to catch the last of what she said but it didn’t make much sense...it sounded like ‘goodbye’. Nonetheless she opened the box and withdrew and wooden phallus, with a heavy patina, and what could only be a leather suction cup.

           Without another breath she hopped into the shower and stuck the thing to the wall; it radiated energy even through the spectrometer view. She then plunged herself onto it, throwing both hands onto the glass door of the shower, her mouth hung open and bit down--clearly trying to ‘not wake Pete’.

           Now he couldn’t even help but tug at full speed as he watched her do her the same. He released--nearly all over her rug--into the spectre of Claudia collapsing in an orgasmic heap in the center of the shower; he may as well have came on her face through time.

           He had to admit that felt wonderful--he had woken up from some very strange dreams indeed and the whole morning had been frustrating. The release was cherished.

 

           Striding back into the hallway he decided to fast forward the journey again, waiting for the two of them to finish changing and meet up again. The meet up and Claudia immediately embraced Myka and planted her lips on her.

           “Claudia!” He read Myka say.

           “What? I’m just trying to--”

           “You used it again didn’t you?!”

Claudia giggled and buried her mouth into Myka’s neck causing her face to twist with pleasure.

           “No no, Claudia!”

           “You know this is one of the good ones.”

Myka gave the face that Pete knew to mean that she didn’t want to admit to whatever was just asked.

           “Look I--”

Claudia’s hands on Myka’s breasts caused her to stop short.

           “Hey, let’s go say goodbye to Pete.” Claudia’s eyes were full of mischief.

Myka smiled and nodded.

 

           “Oh come on!” He groaned in his empty room as he watched the durational spectrometer show him--dead asleep--with the two girls naked on top of him, their phones out, taking pictures of themselves.

           Claudia pulled his cock out of his pants and his trooper refused to rise. The girls had much fun with this and took just as many photos--much to Pete’s displeasure. Claudia even wrapped her lips around it and gave it the college try but lil’ peter was just as unconscious.

           The girls laughed, got dressed and agreed that they’d have more fun with the artifact in the warehouse, with Leena and H.G.


	2. E cosi Desio me mena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And so desire drives me forth"
> 
> Pete Latimer follows the 'durational spectrometer' all the way back and into the warehouse, confusion (among other things) arises when an agent is 'whammied'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit--I lost my internet connection so had to revert to the library to upload *>.<*

#  In the Warehouse

           It was dangerous, he knew that--but if he kept up the same speed that the girls had four hours earlier, he was able to project them into the car with him. Try as he might though, he couldn’t do that, read lips, AND drive--even if they were in the middle of nowhere. Instead he decided to put pedal to metal and get to the warehouse as soon as possible. He’d find them yet.

           By the time he made it to the warehouse it was a crisp 9 o’clock in the morning, meaning all those shenanigans at the B&B must’ve happened around 4. When he arrived he half expected to see them all there working on something--maybe surprise scones--instead he found the office empty.

           He swung the spectrometer around and fiddled with the dial until he saw the two women he found himself blushing about, entered. Leena and H.G. looked as though they were dying of boredom because when Claudia and Myka came in giggling, they both hopped up from their seats.

           Leena was wearing a floral patterned sundress that flared out at its mid-thigh hem. Feeling emboldened from the power of the spectrometer, he took a step closer and admired how it hugged her body, staring blatantly at her breasts without repercussions. His fingers inched forward, but remembered that this was only a residue.

           His gaze shifted to Helena, her hair was tied neatly behind her head and would react swiftly as her focus shifted. Her signature leather jacket hugged tight and even in the reddish tint of the spectrometer, her shirt was a blinding white that bordered on translucent. Her skirt was business-like in the way that it hugged her thighs to the knee--but the slit going up her left side went higher than most offices allow.

 

“Oh my goodness.” Leena mouthed as she put judgemental hands on her hips. “You two used it didn’t you?”

           Myka giggled into her hand.

“Well look who’s the new warehouse agent!” Claudia chuckled out, causing the two to burst into laughter.

“Please tell me you two didn’t let Pete know about it…” H.G. asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Of course not!” they said in unison.

“Good...well you have it right?” Leena asked.

“Of course!” they said again.

“What’s up with you two?” 

           Claudia just pushed by her saying, “Nothing, it’s just wicked early--let’s get this over with, I needs me some sleeps.”

           Myka cleared her throat and followed Leena who followed Claudia, leaving H.G. last--unless you count Pete who watched her backside the entire way out.

 

           Wandering in and out of the aisle he began to bore himself--they didn’t talk too much except for the occasional set of directions. He was going to kick himself if he ended up following them to the shelves only to follow them  _ back _ \--that somehow he passed them along the way and he was missing out on scones  _ this very instant. _

           The thought was almost strong enough to draw him running back to his vehicle--but a good vibe swept upon him and so his focus drew back to the spectral girls ahead. Myka and Claudia were giggling to each other, he swept around to their side to see them withdrawing the wooden dildo from the box; apparently he wasn’t the only one bored with the journey.

           They pushed it back and forth between themselves in a  _ ‘no you do it--no you’  _ fashion, but Claudia eventually lost out and slowly crept up on Leena; Pete followed closely. She slid the phallus between Leena’s thighs--mid-stride--bringing it high, and her to a halt. It was clear that the artifact had instant results, her body shook and her legs closed tight on the thing.

“ _ Claudia!” _ Leena said, drawing her name out in emphasis.

“It wasn’t me!” She threw her hands up in defense, apparently letting Leena hold the thing.

H.G. wasn’t impressed, “Claudia that’s not a toy!”

Her face was deliciously devious, “Oh Helena, I beg to differ.”

“Yeah, lighten up you two.” Myka strolled forth and retrieved the thing from under Leena’s dress--causing her to startle at the touch. “It’s only downside is on men.”

           She walked towards H.G. brandishing it like a dagger and causing the woman to step backward. She continued to taunt her with a delirious smile, “Unless there’s something you’re not telling us!”

           “Stop it, don’t be crass.” she waved the thing from her face.

           “Come on Helena, don’t be a bug in a rug.” Claudia added.

           Even Leena began to get a gleeful glow about her, “It’s not bad at all.”

Her face flushed and her chin lifted in consideration, but eventually her will power took over. With a purpled gloved hand she yanked it from their grasp--safe from its effects, _ for now _ \--saying, “Absolutely not! This is Benjamin Franklin’s  _ original  _ Saddle lover...If you girls can’t get it together I’ll bronze you myself, is that clear?” she lifted her eyebrow, a sternness that got lost amidst their  stifled giggles then fits of laughter.

“Why do I even bother.”

 

           H.G. led the pack, and though she wasn’t affected by it, the three behind her appeared to still have residuals as they clung together as they walked. It was a staggered step not unlike drunkenness, though Pete could tell it was a different kind of intoxication; lust. 

           He watched in earnest as the girls squeezed each other’s plump asses and fought to surreptitiously undue another’s bra. To his surprise, Leena was the feistiest of them all, going so far as to throw plunge both hands into their pants and in a simultaneous motion cause Myka and Claudia to seize up, stop, and clearly moan out; Helena spun around. Pete had to back that up and rewatch from several angles just to see the look of pure deviation on the  _ not-so-prudish-inn-keeper’s _ face.

           Leena dropped down slightly to get a better hold--clearly within the both of them--and shot back up causing the girls to lift onto their toes. Myka clawed ravishingly at her own breasts and Claudia bit on her lip as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Helena nervously held the artifact behind her back and change her stance defensively, unsure of the Leena before her.

“What--what do you think you’re doing?!”

“Giving them what you never could.” She said easily.

“Release my agents at once!” 

“Or what? What are you going to use against me?” The smirk in her face was wicked.

           Helena then realized she didn’t have anything--no need to bring a Tesla right?--save the artifact. “Bollocks.” she whispered. She took a hesitant step backwards. Leena dropped her hold on the girls, they both barely caught themselves. H.G. kept the Saddler hidden, but put her other hand out forth, cautioning the three women to stay at bay.

           Pete had never found reason to feel bad for H.G., but in that moment--or rather, the review of the moment--he was worried for her safety under the ravenous gazes of the lust-induced women. Their hands gripped at their clothing, Myka and Claudia ripped at their tops until they became little more than fabric; he suddenly noticed the heaps of cloth in the corner, laying still where they landed.

           The Amazonian-esque women stood tall as Leena gazed wickedly at Helena; she was frantically glancing between the three of them, a sweat on her brow and a swear on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she ran.

They ran.

He ran.

 

           No longer curious to see the shenanigans, but to possibly save his agents from destroying her; for better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses as to whom the artifact belonged to? :D


End file.
